


Did Not Expect That

by Aliensandfood (Commanderraccooneyes)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie betting, F/F, Imagine your OTP, Winn being Winn, apparently Lena and Kara aren't on the same page, attempted humor, fluff?, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderraccooneyes/pseuds/Aliensandfood
Summary: Its's that post:Person A: *walks up to person B* "Hey uh so we've known each other for a while now and uh I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. "Person B: *pulls out their headphones* "Did you say something. "Person A: *gives a pained smile* "D-do you have a pencil. "Bonus+Person C filmed the whole thingKara is person A and y'all already know who is B and Winn is recording because Sanvers cornered him.





	Did Not Expect That

**Author's Note:**

> It's not edited and basically I pulled a we don't edit we post like cavemen thing. Any who enjoy let me know what you think.
> 
> And thanks for reading it :)

The camera pans from the ground to Alex who glares at the lens until Winn finally point it at their initial target. 

“You sure you know what you’re doing right?” Alex says as she motions the camera to follow Kara, who looks ready to pass out as she nears Lena. 

“Oh yeah. I worked for Cat Grant this is a piece of cake,” pausing he looks at Alex unsure, “Uh..Quick question. Why are we filming this? I know you explained this whole thing to me earlier but now it doesn’t exactly make sense.”

“Easy. Blackmail. And Sawyer over here loses our little bet, which I expect our deal to be cashed out right away.” 

“Not a chance Danvers, knowing Little Danvers won’t pull through. Look at her if I didn’t know she is the girl of steel I would think she’d faint from how long she’s been holding her breath.”

“Ok but it’s that reason she will ask. She’s Supergirl, Kara is going to ask Lena out. Just watch.” 

The argument continued for a while. Poor Winn being the odd man out just silently records and tries to shrink himself knowing he should have just stuck with the alternative of sitting at his desk at the DEO, instead videotaping his friend at the park near L-Corp. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Mentally pep talking herself Kara fails to notice her surroundings, which involve Alex, Maggie, and Winn spying on her, as well as Lena wearing earphones and listening to music while reading a report on her tablet. 

When Kara finally reaches her best friend she clears her throat, exhales the breath she has been holding, and speaks.

“Hey Lena. So um, so we’ve known each other for awhile now. A good while and I really really like you a lot. Like a lot lot more than what friends should. And I love that we get to have these lunch dates, but I want them to be more than just friendly dates and be actual dates. Where I can hold your hand and kiss you and tell people that we are dating. So… I was wondering, if you uhm. If you want to, uh... Go out. With me? As a date.” Kara stares expectantly at Lena who has been looking down at her phone the entire time. 

“Uh. Lena?” Confused on the lack of response Kara repeats herself again. Until Lena realizes someone is talking to her and looks up at Kara. With surprise evident on Lena’s face she pulls out the earphones from her ears and responds, “Oh Kara. I didn’t see you there. Did you say something?” 

With a pained smile and false cheeriness she shakes her head and mouths a no before finally responding, “ Just said ‘Hey Lena ready to go eat.’ Mhm that’s it.”

Awkwardly shifting and avoiding eye contact with Lena she almost spots Alex, Maggie, and Winn had Lena not picked up on Kara’s strange behavior. 

“Are you alright Kara? You seem a bit off today?” Lena quickly stands almost invading Kara’s space making Kara focus on the woman in front of her. Almost immediately she forgets everything, her failed attempt at asking Lena out, the personal space that is practically nonexistent at the moment, as well as the eerily look alike of her sister and friends. Instead she is mesmerized by Lena’s hypnotic eyes. It takes her a split second to realize what Lena just said to get her to snap out of her almost trance like state. 

“I-Oh. It’s nothing,” stammering she clears her throat and reaches for Lena’s hand to reassure her. “Well no. It’s not nothing. It’s something that can be resolved with a discussion. But uhm, yeah. No. I’m good. Especially being here with you that’s more than enough to make my day so much better.” 

As soon as she says that Kara hears Lena’s heartbeat pick up. Now it’s Lena’s turn to be all flustered by Kara’s admittance.

“You make my day so much better too,” softly but loud enough for Kara to hear Lena almost whispers as she briefly looks down then up eyes a bit watery by how much this means for her. 

Noticing the tears Kara breaks their hands apart so she can hug Lena and make sure she knows how much she cares for her. Both women melt into the embrace ignoring the world for awhile as well as a nearby groan at how sickeningly sweet these two hopeless gays are. 

It takes a couple of minutes for them to remember where they’re at when they finally pull apart. Kara and Lena start heading to their lunch reservation at a nearby restaurant recommended by Jess.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to them Alex and Maggie sent Winn to the DEO to edit the bit of footage of Kara’s hit and miss date proposal for “dastardly” reasons. Such as being gay godmothers and helping fellow gays finally move from the friend zone into the girlfriends zone.

Even if it means Kara dying of embarrassment and possibly eliciting some form of payback from her. But both Alex and Maggie came to an agreement that the bet was off the second they saw how soft both women were with the other. Also technically it was mostly because neither of the two won due to Kara asking Lena out but they hadn’t accounted for Lena wearing headphones and then Kara backing out.  
Which leads to Alex and Maggie to follow the two most powerful women in National City on their date, but not really date that’s just a friendly date.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of them get there with no incident between the park to the restaurant. Both set of women are seated. Although one pair hidden from the outside world, while the other from the oblivious pair close by.

Alex and Maggie are waiting for the signal from Winn just so they can see their work unravel. Which unfortunately nearly takes the entire lunch date that Winn sends a ‘ Sorry J’onn had me check a nearby problem, fixed it as quick as possible also pls dont tell kara i helped i want to live to see thanksgiving and hanukkah.’ 

Rolling her eyes Alex sends a text to Kara before she messages back Winn to send his part. Maggie grins and quickly gets a glint in her eye that has Alex knowing too well where this is leading to. 

“Wanna bet.”

“You read my mind Sawyer.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara is puzzled by Alex’s vague message, ‘Sorry sis. Too slow.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯’. Lena is about to ask what happened when her phone chimes. A video message from an unknown number followed by a ‘pls watch btw your encryption on your phone top notch we should def hang out and talk about it… or maybe not since im a stranger and at this moment and this is weird so pls watch the video it’s nothing bad i promise on my hard drive which means nothing to you cause again stranger im just going to stop now g2g.’

“Uh Lena wha-” She is cut off by her own voice in a recording asking an aloof Lena out. Reaching out and trying to stop the other girl from seeing it. Lena moves away from the reaching hands and Kara tries a few more times, but it's too late. The video is finished and Kara is frozen as she sees Lena’s brows furrowed. A visible frown evident as she stares at her phone.

“I can explain, just. Oh gosh. Lena please don’t-”

“I thought we were dating already.”


End file.
